What Hurts The Most
by megana-chan
Summary: Inuyasha/Kikyou/Sort of Kagome songfic. ;3 Inuyasha sits alone in a hut while Kagome's in the future doing a all-g-brah test or something. When Inuyasha finds Kikyou, they talk about their relationship and Kagome... will Kagome find out?


**BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING, GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD:**

**I don't care if you like Kagome.**

**I don't mind Kagome myself.**

**This isn't flaming Kagome, so don't flame me.**

**I **_**like**_** this pairing, and so if you don't, that's YOUR issue. I guess you shouldn't be reading a songfic that has InuYasha and Kikyou as a pairing then, should you?**

**SO DON'T EVEN ****REVIEW**** SAYING, "KIKYOU SUCKS!"**

_InuYasha copyright Rumiko Takahashi, 'What Hurts The Most' copyright The Rascal Flatts._

-------------------------------------------------------

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, **

**That don't bother me,**

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out...**

Inuyasha peered outside the small door of the straw hut. It was still constantly raining. He knew that weather in the spring was unpredictable, but he still hadn't expected it to continue on like this. He sighed and sat down inside as threatening lightning crashed and thunder roared. The steady pitter patter of the rain was driving him insane. He sat in a corner, wishing he had some of Kaede's soup with him. Kagome'd gone off somewhere in her time. She had some sort of test about all-g-brah or something. Then he thought about the well. Kikyou...

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,**

**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me... **

If Kikyou was from this modern day Japan, would she run off every week to see her friends and complete foolish tests? Would she 'Sit, boy!' him everytime he bopped the stupid little kitsune on the head or angered her? No... he didn't think so. Kagome, her reincarnation... they were so much alike, yet so undeniably different.

Inuyasha clutched onto a clump of dirt and broke it easily, a little angered. Why couldn't she understand? He had to see her. He opened the small door, knowing tonight was the new moon. Was it just yesterday he had smelt her sweet frangrance wafting past his makeshift hut?

**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok,**

**But that's not what gets me!**

Yes. He could smell her sent clearly now, but the rain had nearly washed it away. He had to follow it quickly; the further he got, the stronger and fresher the scent would be. He followed the sweet scent deep into the heart of the forest, where he saw the sacred trees. Images came quickly to his mind.

"_Die, Inuyasha!" _The words haunted his very soul every day. The cold, heartless words. Naraku- he hated him so much, along with Tsubaki and all of the people who did wrong to Kikyou and him. Rage tore at his soul. He looked at a sturdy tree and let out his anger. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" As the tree collapsed, the words echoed. Inuyasha didn't feel any better.

**What hurts the most, **

**Was being so close, **

**And having so much to say... **

**And watching you walk away...**

Inuyasha was positive now. A few more steps and he'd be face to face with Kikyou. "Kikyou..." he said half to himself, half to the possibility that Kikyou was around here somewhere. He stopped. This was where they had met so long ago... He looked around and caught sight of red and white. He knew what that meant, he'd seen it so many times. Her sweet, sweet scent was too close for him not to be excited. He knew that if he had a tail it would be wagging crazy.

"Inuyasha?"

**And never knowing... **

**What could have been! **

**And not seeing that loving you, **

**Is what I was tryin' to do...**

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha ran towards the miko, holding back his urge to hold her and say how much he'd missed her. If it was true, true that she hated him, he might as well wait. "Kikyou..."

"I know it was Naraku," Kikyou gazed into the hanyou's bright golden eyes. "Don't waste your breath. What brings you here?"

"I needed to see you..."

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, **

**But I'm doin' it...**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone **

**Still harder...**

Kikyou smiled. "I understand," she whispered. Kikyou sat quietly under a tree, Inuyasha following her. "Where is the girl?"

Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's big brown eyes desperately. He knew that she couldn't forgive him for running off with another girl. Their relationship was most likely hopeless. "I don't... it's not like that, Kikyou. I love _you_. _I__don't love Kagome_..." He knew his last sentence was unsure.

"She's my reincarnation," she said quietly, her eyes focused on the wet ground. "But, Inuyasha, we're different on so many levels. Do you understand, Inuyasha? I don't despise her. And certainly not you..."

**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret, **

**But I know, if I could do it over,**

**I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart **

**That I left unspoken!**

"I understand." Inuyasha found that he couldn't look into his long lost love's eyes either. He frowned. He turned his head as a delicate hand reached up and touched his shoulder. Kikyou's face remained sad. He wanted all to be right.

"But please, where's the girl?"

Inuyasha had to answer his beloved miko's request. "She's gone home."

"Home?"

**What hurts the most,**

**Is being so close,**

**And having so much to say! **

**And watching you walk away!**

"Through the well," Inuyasha nodded. "Back to the modern time. I don't know what to do anymore, Kikyou. I'm confused."

"You can tell me anything..." Kikyou seemed to know what was coming. "I'll still love you. I-I-I'm sorry about sealing you to the sacred tree so many times... I was confused. If I had of known for sure, I'd never have done it!"

"I see," Inuyasha said. "I don't know how I feel about Kagome... but I love you so much. But she..."

**And never knowing,**

**What could have been, **

**And not seeing that loving you... **

**Is what I was trying to do...**

"She's Kagome," Kikyou put the pieces of the puzzle together. "When I was confused, she was there for you- I know. She's been there for you while I couldn't be, therefore you love her, too. I understand."

"INUYASHA!" called a voice from the well.

Kikyou's eyes softened, they glittered like amber in moonlight. Inuyasha gazed up at the night. "Damn," he said. His white hair slowly became black and he lost his claws and beloved dog ears.

"It's Kagome..." Kikyou said, standing up. "I should... go. Find me if you decide... upon... who..."

**What hurts the most, **

**Is being so close! **

**And having so much to say! **

**And watching you walk away!**

Inuyasha stood up quickly. "I'll become human for you." He hugged Kikyou and held tight. As he started to hear footsteps getting closer, he kissed Kikyou's cheek and let go. "Go on, I'll find you... If Kagome sees..."

Kikyou nodded. "I know..." She started to walk off into the woods. Inuyasha regretted sending her off as Kagome was in front of him. Kikyou turned to see what would happen.

"...You were with her."

Inuyasha glanced at the ground as the rain continued to fall. Kikyou froze. She made her decision and walked off into the woods, unsure if she loved him or not. However, she knew she'd see him again... but what about the girl? She frowned and continued to walk out of their sight. Only time could tell...

The only thing that could be heard was the heavy raindrops bouncing against the rocky terrain and the ferocious thunder... and small sobs, Kagome's small sobs...

**Not seeing that loving you... **

**That's what I was trying to do...**

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow. So many people are gonna HATE me for this. xD Review, please!


End file.
